The New World
by DTFrogget
Summary: Alice Gale is a normal teenage girl who has just run away from home. But that's not all she is. She meets up with some friends and the Flock. Fax maybe. Story may be different to summary. Set after book Four.
1. Prologue: The Runnaway

This story has been mulling around in my head for ages now

**This story has been mulling around in my head for ages now. It was time to write it up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.**

**Claimer: I own the Gales, Eve, Shadow and Ghost.**

**Prologue: The Runaway**

Alice Gale tried to avoid eye contact as she walked down the busy New York street toward Central Park. She had decided to sleep there. She looked around, trying to see if anyone had noticed her. She looked down past her black dress, that her father had been making her wear for a year and a half ever since her mother had died, and to the black shoes that were taking her even further away from him. "Sure", she thought, "He can make me do the washing up, the laundry, the mending, the cleaning and the gardening, but he cannot hit me. I will not tolerate violence." Alice got to Central Park and started looking up into the trees to find a suitable one to sleep in. She walked over to one that looked like it would be big enough for several people. She lay down at the foot of the tree, preferring that to sleeping in it. Even if someone came along they wouldn't see her, no one ever did.

**Yes its short most prologues are. No one ever notices her because she is a sort of half albino; she has silver hair pale skin and grey eyes. She is easy to overlook. Review or don't complain later when it's not what you want.**


	2. Chapter One: A Cat

**Yeah hi. Sorry about this taking so long but I was really stuck. **

**Thanks to my friend Nadia for un-blocking me. This story will get better, I promise. I think in the next couple of chapters we might meet some interesting people.**

Chapter one

A cat

**Alice POV**

Alice woke up under the tree with something tickling her face. She sat up, and a small gold-coloured cat fell off her.

"Hey cat," she said, "what are you doing out here?" The cat looked up at her, their eyes met. Alice felt something click inside her head, it felt right.

'You are hidden.' A clear voice, like running water, said. Alice jumped up.

"Who said that?" She said, looking around. The park was empty.

'I did.' The voice said again. Alice looked around wildly, and her eyes fell on the cat.

"It can't be you," she whispered, "can it?" She felt stupid, talking to a cat.

'Yes, it was me,' Alice gasped. Not just because a cat was speaking to her, but because she realised that she was hearing the voice in her head. 'You can speak with your mind too,' the cat said, 'just concentrate.' Alice focused her mind on the little cat and thought,

'Who are you?' The little cat looked up at her and smiled in a cat like way.

'My name is AdU.' Alice took a deep, calming, breath.

'Well AdU, what do you mean by, "you are hidden"? I'm not.'

'But you are. Your true self is hidden, your real self.'

'What do you mean?' The park around Alice started to spin. She knew who she was. Didn't she?

'You are not who you think you are. You, like me, were genetically modified in a lab. You've been living with the man you think is your father for a few months, not thirteen years. They must have forged memories and replaced your other ones. Alice Sat down heavily and stared at the cat.

'No way.'

'Yes way,' AdU said forcefully, 'let me help.' Alice felt something, like a warm tentacle, slip inside her head and start moving around.

'What are you doing?' She asked.

'Looking for you.' AdU replied. The tendril continued to poke around inside her head. Then, suddenly, it hit a wall. 'I think I found something' AdU sounded excited. He started to drive the tendril up against the wall. Alice fell to the ground, clutching her head. It felt as though someone was standing over her repeatedly hitting her over the head with a brick. "Stop it!" She said out loud, in too much pain to speak telepathically.

'I'm almost through' AdU sounded tired. He started throwing himself against the barrier. Trying to get through. Alice felt the wall crack with a fresh surge of pain. 'One more' AdU said, Alice just nodded. This time, the wall exploded. Alice screamed and curled up on the ground. She hazily heard AdU asking if she was alright before she passed into the shadows.

**1****st****person POV **

When I came to I almost passed out again. Due to the tidal wave of information that was flooding my mind. AdU was sitting near my head he looked at me with turbulent grey eyes, so like my own, and said, 'well, who are you?'

I looked over at him, smiled and said 'I, am Ghost'

**And that is the end of another chapter. Now that that part is **_**finally**_** over I can get started on the other characters. –Evil Laugh– review please. HAPPY NEW YEAR!! (Bit late I know)**


End file.
